callthemidwifefandomcom-20200214-history
Patience Mount
Patience Elizabeth "Patsy" Mount '''was born in Shanghai in 1933, to a to a shipbroker father and socialite mother. Patsy is portrayed by Emerald Fennell (x) '''Early life Patsy lived a life of privilege in Singapore up until the age of 9 when she and her family were captured and put in a Japanese Prisoner of war camp. Patsy was in the Camp alongside her mother and sister but they both died of disease and malnutrition. Patsy used to help out in the makeshift hospital tent in the camp which inspired her to become a nurse when she grew up. After World War II Patsy went to a Catholic boarding school, and trained as a nurse after she graduated. Patsy mentioned in series 4 episode 8 that she has never lived independently so it is assumed she has always lodged in nurses homes after leaving the boarding school. * (Side note: although the BBC site states that Patsy is born in Shanghai, Patsy mentions in series 3 episode 6 that she lived in Singapore when she was 9 years old. It is unknown why these differences are there, one possibility is that the BBC made a mistake on her page but Patsy's family also could have moved when she was young) Appearances Patsy first appeared as a minor character in Series 2 episode 5, where she is a nurse in the Male Surgical wing , helping Nurse Jenny Lee when she was seconded to the London.Patsy then returned as a main character in series 3 episode 5 in which she joins Nonnatus house and becomes roommates with Trixie Franklin. Relationships and Sexuality After Patsy becomes roommates with Trixie, the two become close friends and share their past experiences together. Although the two had a small falling out over Patsy dancing with Tom in series 3 episode 7, the two become friends again after it was relieved in the same episode that Patsy was only teaching Tom how to dance. And Tom isn't quite Patsy's type in any case. As she said "he has not enough of some things and too much of others." This was the first hint made at Patsy's sexuality. Patsy also hinted at this saying "having a boyfriend isn't the be all and end all." and "I don't think girls are the equal of boys, i think they are better" She also said nothing when Trixie commented on her lack of a boyfriend to Barbara. In series 4 episode 2, it was revealed that Patsy was in a relationship with Delia Busby, a nurse whom she had previously worked with. Due to negative feelings toward homosexuality in the 1960's, Patsy and Delia were forced to keep their feelings for each other secret. Tragically, Delia was involved in a traffic accident in the series 4 finale, leaving her with amnesia and no memory of Patsy. Delia's mother took her home to Wales to convalesce, leaving a heartbroken Patsy in London. When they meet again a few months later Delia has her memories back and has been given a spotless bill of health by her doctors. however her mother still wont let her return to London, because she has been so poorly, but Sister Julienne invites Delia to move in to Nonnatus. Allowing Patsy and Delia to still be together in secret. Personality and traits Patsy is tall, elegant ,favours slightly tailored clothes and is as a result often seen in slacks and checked shirts. She is sometimes described as "posh" because she can have a stern and put-together look when she is in a professional environment. Despite her no-nonsense approach Patsy is slightly more guarded than she first appears, and is not entirely easy to get to know. In earlier episodes she is sometimes seen as insensitive or lacking compassion, due to the fact that she tries to separate work and emotions. later she says about this "In the hell i grew up in, what was important was what we did, not some great show of sentiment and emotion" she since has been learning to balance this. Patsy has boundless energy, and is prodigiously strong, never blinking in the face of hard work or physical privation. Her robust common sense and frank manner prove rather a tonic at a time when Nonnatus House is feeling overworked. Patsy is also quite funny and is a regular smoker, which the majority was at the time. Category:Midwives Category:Characters